Just like Romeo & Juliet
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Egal was isch schreiben würde ich würde zu viel veraten, lässt es selber es lohnt sich :


Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir weder die Figuren, noch sonst etwas :-) Ausser der Idee ist leider nichts von mir G

Just like Romeo& Juliet

Der Raum war dunkel und stickig, so als ob jemand vergessen hätte, ihn mit frischer Luft zu versorgen. Schwache Umrisse zeichneten sich ab, da der Mond seine Strahlen wie kalte blasse Finger in den Raum schickte.  
Draco der auf dem Bett kauerte, murmelte ununterbrochen Worte vor sich hin. Mehr als dieses schwache Flüstern hörte man aber nicht. In den Händen hielt er ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, das seine besten Zeiten schon hinter sich hatte.  
Neben ihm lag eine Rolle Pergament, die von ihren Tränen so durchnässt war, dass sie unbrauchbar geworden war .Das lange blonde Haar, das er immer so gepflegt hatte, war stumpf und matt geworden. Seine sturmgrauen Augen waren von den nicht enden wollenden Tränen gerötet, das Gesicht tränenverschmiert.  
Der Entschluss, den er gefasst hatte, weil ihn die Sehnsucht innerlich auffraß, war beschlossene Sache: Er durfte nicht noch länger warten.  
Doch erst musste er es schaffen, diesen wirklich wichtigen Brief zu schreiben, zu erklären, was mit ihm los gewesen war – an dem schönen Tag im Juli.  
Langsam öffnete er das Buch, das übervoll war mit seinen Gedanken, blätterte auf die letzte beschriebene Seite und nahm eine feuerrote Haarsträne heraus.  
Er hob sie an seine Nase, um den schwachen Duft, den sie noch ausströmte, zu erhaschen. Wie sehr er doch diesen Geruch nach Cassis mit Lavendel mochte.  
Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett, um sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

Doch dann beschlichen ihn Zweifel, musste er es denn erklären? Er war schließlich ein Malfoy, sollten sie doch alle glauben, dass seine Tat aus purer Boshaftigkeit geschehen war.  
Dabei wollte er ihr nahe sein, am liebsten jede Sekunde des verstreichenden Tages, doch er war viel zu feige, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen.  
Er konnte sich an jedes Detail erinnern, an diesem schönen Tag im Juli, sogar noch was sie für ein Kleid getragen hatte.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln beschlich seine blassen Lippen. Ja, er wusste sogar noch, welche Farbe ihre Haarschleife hatte, oder was sie zum Frühstück gegessen hatte. Buttertoast mit Apfelmus.  
Er beobachtete sie bei jedem Bissen, bei jedem Lächeln, das sie über den Tisch warf, doch leider sah sie ihn niemals an.  
Wie oft hatte er überlegt, ob er einen Liebestrank brauen sollte, nur um diese wunderschönen, seidenweichen Lippen einmal in seinem Leben küssen zu dürfen. Dieses schöne, samtige Haar einmal mit seinen blassen, kalten Fingen zu berühren? Wegen dieser Frau liebte er den Herbst sosehr, da der alte Kastanienbaum in dem Garten seiner Eltern dann die Farbe ihres Haares annahm.

Er wusste bei jedem Mal, in dem sie in seine Richtung blickte, ihn aber niemals wahrnahm, dass er anfing zu strahlen. Ja, er war wie ein Stern, der sein Licht zu einer fremden Galaxie schickte, das aber niemals den Weg dorthin fand. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn, weil er den großen Harry Potter so sehr verabscheute.  
Doch er war dazu verdammt, seit Geburt hatte er es eingetrichtert bekommen: Entweder sie sind dir zu Diensten, oder sie sind deine Feinde. Und Harry wollte nicht sein Freund sein. Er wollte es damals nicht, so wollte er es auch heute nicht.  
Und sie, die er so sehr anbetete, das es schmerzte, himmelte ihn an wie der Rest ihrer Familie.  
Draco hatte es längst aufgegeben zu hoffen, zu beten, dass es doch etwas wurde. Dass seine Gebete erhört wurden und er als glücklicher Mann neben seiner wunderschönen Frau durchs Leben gehen konnte.  
Er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken, sodass er die Welt, die so grausam zu ihm war, vergessen hatte.  
Er sah nur noch das schöne Gesicht des liebreizenden Engels vor sich, das gerahmt von den feuerroten Haaren ihr eine unvergleichliche Schönheit schenkte. Selbst die Tränen, die von seinen blassen Wangen tropften, blieben unbemerkt. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht lieben?  
Warum konnte er es ihr nicht sagen? Für Draco waren diese Fragen unlösbar.

Irgendwo draußen schrie eine Eule und weckte Draco aus seiner Trance.  
Er wischte sich mit dem schmutzigen Hemdärmel über seine geschwollenen Augen. Ja, er musste es tun, er musste Ginny seine Tat erklären…  
Er entrollte langsam die neue Rolle Pergament und fing an zu schreiben:

Liebste Ginny,

Mein Gewissen nagt so sehr an mir, auch wenn ich weiß, dass eine Entschuldigung dir und deiner Familie nichts nützt, so will ich doch, dass du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut.

Ich bin kein herzloses Wesen, wie du wahrscheinlich meinst, es… ist nur so, dass mir niemals jemand gezeigt hat, wie ich meine Gefühle ausdrücken soll.  
Du weißt, dass ich den Tag im Juli meine, den Tag an dem die Ferien anfingen. An dem Tag, als du dein rotes Kleid getragen hast, das, was ich so gerne an dir sah. Auch wenn es nie meine Farbe war.

Eigentlich wollte ich an diesem Tag nur mit dir reden. Endlich nach so langer Zeit hatte ich den Mut gefunden. Doch du hast mich nur von dir gestoßen.  
Warum Ginny? Warum gabst du mir nie eine Chance, dir zu zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin?

Du warst sehr aufgebracht. Und ich habe deinen Zorn zwar verstanden, doch du hast mich mit deinen Worten unglaublich verletzt.  
Sag mir Ginny, war es zu viel verlangt? War mein Wunsch dir nahe zu sein wirklich zu viel verlangt?

Bitte verzeih mir. Nicht nur mein Verhalten an diesem Tag sondern auch meine Worte, die ich in meiner Verletztheit an dich gerichtet habe.  
Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass mein Herz nach dir schreit. Ginny ich weiss, es nützt nichts mehr, aber ich liebe dich.

Draco

Der junge Mann legte langsam die Feder nieder, betrachtete die eben geschriebenen Worte. Er wusste nicht, ob Ginny ihm je verzeihen konnte, ob sie überhaupt in der Lage dazu war.  
Er lehnte sich leise seufzend auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl zurück, nun konnte er nur noch warten bis die Tinte getrocknet war. Sein Blick schweifte ab zu der einzelnen Kerze, die an seinem Schreibtisch stand. Sie flackerte nicht, sondern gab ihr Licht gespenstig still im Zimmer wieder.  
Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über das müde, ausgezehrte Gesicht von Draco. Er wusste, dass sie es geliebt hatte in Hogsmeade selber Kerzen zu ziehen. Was er ihr gut nachvollziehen konnte, denn für ihn waren Kerzen nicht nur Lichtquelle, sondern hatten etwas Romantisches an sich.  
Irgendwie war es Ironie, dass diese Kerze, die er eben ansah, ihn in einem Rot anlachte, das er selten gesehen hatte. Als er aber verwundert genauer hinsah, war die Kerze wieder in einem gewohnten tiefen Grün.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, war es wirklich schon so weit mit ihm, dass er anfing zu halluzinieren?

Leicht verärgert über seine Torheit beschloss er den Brief nun zu falten, um ihn in den adressierten Umschlag zu stecken, sodass die geduldige Eule neben ihm die Botschaft zustellen konnte.  
Behutsam trug er das Tier zum Fenster, das er nun seit Tagen das erste Mal öffnete.

Die frische Nachtluft umschmeichelte seinen ausgemergelten Körper und er fing an zu frösteln.  
Er übergab den Brief seiner Eule, flüsterte ihr liebe Worte zu, so leise, dass sie nur das Tier wahrnehmen konnte, dann gab er sie frei, sodass sie sich auf ihre Reise begeben konnte.  
Er wendete die Augen nicht ab, bis das Tier verschwunden war. Er schlang die Arme um sich, nun war er endgültig allein auf dieser Welt.

Ein leises Klicken lies ihn aufhorchen und er wandte sich zu der Tür um. Sie wurde leise und langsam geöffnet. Geblendet kniff der junge Mann die Augen zusammen, er sah nur, dass ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann vor ihm stand.

„Bist du bereit, mein Junge? Hast du alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit erledigen können, so wie es dein Wunsch war?"

Draco nickte, er hatte seinen Vater an der ersten Silbe erkannt, nun war es an der Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen.  
Er schritt zum Schreibtisch, hob die feuerrote Haarsträne auf und folgte seinem Vater ohne einen weitern Blick auf das Zimmer.  
Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken, wie so oft, an den Tag im Juli zurück.

Draco rannte durch die sonnendurchfluteten Gänge. Dass er vollkommen außer Atem war, störte ihn nicht. Auch nicht, dass durch das Laufen seine sonst so edlen und blassen Wangen einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer angenommen hatten.  
Erst als er seine Angebetete von weitem sah, wurde er langsamer, sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah.  
Verstohlen blickte er sich um. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, sie war wirklich alleine

_  
Er sah sie vor einem der grossen Fenster auf dem Boden sitzen. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drangen Stimmen aus der Tiefe und der Wind spielte mit ihrem schönen roten Haar. Doch sie bekam von all dem nichts mit denn sie war in ihrem Buch vertieft, dass auf ihrem Schoss lag. Die Sonnenstrahlen vergingen sich in ihrem feuerroten Haaren, und liessen ihre Haarpacht verführerisch Glänzen. Sie hatte neben sich Säuredrops aus dem Honigtopf, von denen sie ab und an naschte. Wie so oft verspürte Draco den Drang, diese wunderbaren Lippen zu küssen.  
Unentschlossen drückte er sich an der Ecke herum. Was hatte er sich nur hierbei dabei gedacht?_

Eifersüchtig beobachtete er, wie Harry an Ginny vorbei ging, sie zu ihm aufsah, ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln umgarnte. Für ihn legte sie sogar ihr Buch zur Seite, sprach ihn an, worauf dieser stehen blieb, um sich zu unterhalten.  
Draco schäumte vor Wut, als Harry sich sogar zu dem wunderbaren Engel setzte, sie sich an ihn schmiegte und seine Finger sanft küsste.  
Klar wusste der Slytherin schon lange, dass Harry und Ginny ein Paar waren, aber diese Tatsache versuchte er, so gut es eben ging, aus seinen Gedanken zu drängen.  
Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, er biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass er sein Blut schmecken konnte. Immer dieser Potter, war er ihm denn bei allem im Weg?

Draco lehnte sich an die Wand, ihm war schwindlig. Er musste unbedingt seine Wut unter Kontrolle bringen. Langsam atmete er ein und dann wieder aus. Entschlossen zu warten, bis Potter sich wieder von Ginny lösen würde, ließ er die Zeit verstreichen.

Als er es endlich wieder wagte um die Ecke zu blicken, war ihm das Glück tatsächlich hold.  
Sie saß wieder alleine da, alleine mit ihrem Buch.

Entschlossen schritt er auf Ginny zu, blieb erst dicht vor ihr stehen und räusperte sich leise.  
Langsam blickte ihn sein Engel an – das erste Mal seit all den Jahren – und das vollkommen bewusst.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"  
„Ähm Ginny, ich wollte…."  
„Sieh zu das du Land gewinnst Malfoy!"  
„Aber…"

Draco sah verletzt in die braunen Augen von seiner Angebeteten. Warum war sie so gemein zu ihm?

„Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit dir abzugeben, siehst du denn nicht, dass ich Besseres zu tun habe?"

Der Slytherin hielt es nicht mehr aus, nach all den langen Jahren des Wartens wollte er dieses samtweiche Haar seines Engels berühren.  
Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter, widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Langsam streckte er seine feingliedrigen Finger aus und berührte das weiche Haar ganz sachte. Ein Blitz zuckte durch seinen Körper, denn er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich das Feuerhaar so gut anfühlen würde.

Natürlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ginny erschrecken würde, sie sprang erzürnt auf.

„Hast du komplett den Verstand verloren Malfoy??"  
„Es ist wunderschön, dein Haar. Es duftet wunderbar"

Draco ertrug den Blick nicht, der aus den warmen Augen seines Engels kam, voller Hass und Ekel blickte sie ihn an.  
Doch er konnte nicht anders, er musste es noch einmal berühren. In einem Satz war er bei ihr, ließ die Strähne sanft durch seinen Finger gleiten – Bis er brutal weggestossen wurde.

„Verschwinde"

Draco wurde von einer unmenschlichen Wut gepackt und stieß Ginny hart an.

„Tu das niemals wieder Weasly!"

Zu spät realisierte er, dass der Stoss für das schlanke, zierliche Mädchen zu viel gewesen war, und sie fiel. Entsetzt gewahrte Draco ihr überraschtes Gesicht bevor sie in der Tiefe verschwand und er stürzte zum Fenster.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Draco hob den Kopf, blickte durch den Tränenschleier auf den kleinen Mann, der vor ihm stand. Er wusste, dass dieser Mann sein Todesurteil gesprochen hatte, deshalb nickte er ihm leicht zu. Dann setze er sich auf den bereitgestellten Stuhl. Nun war es soweit, er würde den Kuss des Dementors empfangen. Er schauderte, er kannte keine Angst vor dem Tod, doch er hatte Angst vor den Wesen.  
Er schloss die Augen, auch wenn es schwer war in dieser Situation, versuchte er sich seinen Engel noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge entstehen zulassen. Dann war alles nur noch schwarz um ihn herum, alles was er nun fühlte, war ein stechender Schmerz, der in alle Glieder vordrang. Bis seine Seele seinen Körper verliess und somit sein Lebenslicht erlosch.

Zur gleichen Zeit in dem Draco seinen letzen Atemzug tat, landete die losgeschickte Eule auf dem Grab von Ginerva Weasly.

Ich erhoffe mir konstuktive Kritik...lächel


End file.
